User talk:Mazeka369
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mazeka369 page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the Admins Kingdonfin and Matoro1! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :-- [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Hello Mazeka369! Welcome to Bionicle Reviews Wiki! I hope you enjoy editting here and if you can, on our sister-wiki, Unbionicle wiki! WOW Hey, this is the Site leader, you are doing really well, its good you have joined, thanks. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I have teleported to the land of Angry Cornpeople!!!!!! 04:23, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Thumb Please don't put thumb sized pictures into infoboxes. Type in . That is all. Other than that, try not to plagiarise and you're doing OK! Are you thinking of entering any of the contests? Yeah! Anyone can put forwards a review. Award! Congratulations! You've earned this award to go on your user page. Thanks for your hard work! No problem. Thank you for all your hard work! User of the month Congratulations! Due to your 74 edits and helping this wiki in a time of its need you have been voted to be June's user of the month! All we need is an image you want to represent you and your two favourite colors! Congratulations for becoming an admin! You're an admin now. Remember that now you have to be more active than before. If you have any questions regarding how to use powers and about the rules of the site, just ask me or Matoro1. Also, every admin eventually has to do a 'Collaboration of the Week'. KD, M1 and me have already done one or more, but you and TDG still have to make one. You should make the Nokama page. I'm not giving you a deadline to do this, take your time. I myself spend a month doing the Tahu page! Again, congratulations for becoming an admin.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for doing that. It was very messy. M1 will change the page so there is no plagiarism in a day or two.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) User You know, you should just block him here too. Sorry for shortening his ban. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 20:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Reviews Hey, I`ve decided to make an account here. Where are the reviews? On the main pages? ---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma]][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 14:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) And one more thing does this wiki have a mode other than source mode? ---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 15:07, October 17, 2010 Well if you look at http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Tuma55&action=edit it`s quiet diferent from (UTC)http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Tuma55&action=edit No? I wanted to know if the wiki has the first mode listed above. Edit Modules Yes that what I`m talking about with the edit modules and that. Why doens`t the this wiki have it? ---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 18:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Edit Modules Yes that what I`m talking about with the edit modules and that. Why doens`t the this wiki have it? ---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 18:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) And also if you d`ont know what I`m talking about if you look on TBW`s pages it has a modules in the corner thart says source but this wiki does not? ---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 18:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Modules Ok, I`ll try to explain it the best I can; press edit on this:http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kanohi&action=edit on TBW and you will see it says text appearance, insert, controls ect. on the top. But if you press edit on any of the pages here it w`ont be the same modules. Like on TBW when you want to link a page all you do it press the link module and then you type the link in the box but here you have to highlite the word and then press the module on top with the Ab. Do you get it now? Sorry if I`m bothering you will all this but I`m just curious it`s not like it really effect my editing or anything. ---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 20:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I think you should be promoted to back Admin. Do you want to be promoted back to Admin? --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 05:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Why'd you block User:Vakamatrugaoffire again? He said he was sorry. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Give him a chance. Only one, though. I'll unblock him, but I'll tell him how thin the ice is he's on. K? :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) See . --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC)